Alternate How I Used to Know You
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: This is basically like all of the How I Used to Know You stories. This takes place around the same time. Parker just happens to be older. Olivia and Elliot still find out the startling news.
1. Chapter 1

1**Please review! Some of you guys have read my 'How I Used to Know You Series". It'll make more sense if you read them first. **

Olivia walked into the squad room, coffee in hand and smile plastered on face. She was not happy, but excited at the same time. It had been a month since Elliot left the squad. Today, a detective from Denver was coming in.

Apparently, her and her partner had the best arrest record there. That was herself and Elliot a few months ago. She sat down at her desk and looked over at Nick. "Is the Denver detective here?"

"Uh, yeah she came in about ten minutes ago. She's talking with Cap right now. He wanted you to show her around once you got here." Nick said.

Olivia stood up. "Well, I'll go do that." Olivia went over and knocked on Cragen's door before going in. "Cap, Nick said you wanted to see me." "Yes, Olivia this is Detective Parker Small. She's here from Denver for the week to see how we run things here." Cragen said.

Olivia froze at the name. _That can't be._ "I'm detective Olivia Benson." Olivia said as she shook Parker's hand.

"Nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you back in Denver." Parker smiled.

Olivia smiled back. "I didn't know I was that popular."

Cragen rolled his eyes. "Liv, why don't you show Small around? She can be your partner for the day."

"Okay, let's go." Olivia smiled. Parker and Olivia started walking through the building. "So, you work Special Victims in Denver?"

"Yeah, my partner and I have been working together for six years. Longer than anybody else in our unit." Parker smiled. "My partner wants to break your record. Twelve years as partners is a long time."

"You don't have to tell me twice, but I got my best friend out of it." Olivia smiled and then mentally slapped herself for basically slapping herself in the face about her partner, and best friend, leaving and not talking.

"So did I. Actually, my partner kind of turned into my boyfriend. IAB checks on us every few months, but they think it's great if we can keep up our arrest record." Parker smiled.

Olivia's eyes widened. "You're dating your partner."

"Yeah." Parker smiled. "We've been dating for almost a year now. He has the best kids."

"He has kids?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, he has two. A nine year old daughter and a seven year old son. They are adorable. He gets them every other night and weekend. He doesn't complain much." Parker said. She sat down on a bench.

Olivia joined her. "Have you ever been married?"

"Uh, I have actually. It lasted about a year and a half. I filed for divorce when he drove home drunk." Parker said linking her fingers together.

"I would've done the same thing. Most people find it strict." Olivia said thinking of her mother.

Parker looked at Olivia. "Well, I don't know who affected you, but... the reason behind that is because of my adoptive parents and first boyfriend. They were all in a car coming to meet me for my volleyball game. A drunk driver came out of no where and hit them. My parents died on impact. My boyfriend bled out before the ambulance could get there. I've been looking for my birth parents ever since."

"Wow, my mother was an alcoholic. That's my reason why I'm strict about drinking. My mother died when she fell down a flight of stairs." Olivia said. "Do you know anything about your parents?"

"Uh, not a whole lot. Just mainly that they were both drunk and in high school. I believe my mom was sixteen when she had me. I don't know about my father." Parker said. "I think about that and it makes me wonder how I ended up like her."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked furrowing her eyebrow.

Parker sighed. "That boyfriend of mine that died when I was in high school, was also my son's father. I was only four weeks pregnant when he died. My son is six right now. He's the quarterback of the football team."

Olivia smiled. "What's his name?"

Parker smiled. "Charlie, he's been my baby ever since he was born. He hates it when I call him that in front of his friends." There's a moment of silence before Parker speaks again. "Sorry, we're talking all about me. What about you? Kids? Family?"

"Actually, I have never been married. I don't have a boyfriend, but I have a daughter. She was born here in New York on February sixth, nineteen eighty eight. I gave her up to Jessica and Patrick Small. I kept my daughter for a month after she was born. I still have her baby pictures. I named her Parker Lee Benson." Olivia smiled looking at Parker.

"You figured it out when Cragen said my last name was Small, didn't you?" Parker asked smiling.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "You knew?"

"Oh please, I'm a detective. Plus, the adoption was void since you didn't know who my father was. I'm still Parker Lee Benson." Parker smiled.

"Do you know your father?" Olivia asked.

Parker smirked. "All I know is that he's in the system. The power went out before I could read the name."

"He's got a record. Oh god, who did I sleep with in high school?" Olivia asked.

"How should I know?" Parker chuckled.

"I wonder... that could work." Olivia said.

"What?" Parker asked.

"A few years ago, I ran my blood through the system to find my brother. If we run yours through, we should find him." Olivia said.

"We've got time." Parker said looking at her watch.

Olivia looked around and then grabbed Parker's arm. "Let's go."

Parker was sitting on a table while Olivia paced the room. "Calm down. I'm sure it's nothing major." Parker said.

"If he has a record, he could have killed someone." Olivia snapped still pacing.

"He could have just stolen something. Maybe, it was a misunderstanding." Parker suggested.

"It's still a crime." Olivia said.

"I didn't say it wasn't." Parker sassed.

"Are you seriously sassing me?" Olivia asked stopping to look at her.

Parker smirked. "You are my mother after all."

Olivia exhaled sharply and jumped when a beep came from the computer. Olivia turned to it and was soon joined by Parker. "Isn't that?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, it is." Olivia said. She stared at the blue eyed, brown haired, son of a bitch she had known for over a decade. "Elliot Stabler."

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

"You didn't know..." Parker started.

Olivia turned to her. "Trust me, if I knew, I would not be this shocked. I was partners with him for twelve years and I didn't know he was the father of my daughter. I mean, I can already see the resembelence. You have the Stabler eyes."

"What?" Parker laughed.

"Stabler eyes. All of his kids have blue eyes." Olivia said pointing to Elliot's eyes.

"I guess we should probably tell him." Parker sighed.

Olivia sighed also. "I like to, but I haven't seen him or talked to him in a while."

"Ever try going to his house? I have found that to be very efficient." Parker chuckled. "I get this is scary. It is for me too, but we need to do this."

"Yeah, yeah." Olivia said waving her hand.

Parker laughed and pushed Olivia out of the room. When they got into the hallway, Parker burst into a smile. "Shawn."

"Hey baby." Shawn smiled and kissed her cheek. "Who's this?"

"Oh, Shawn this is Detective Olivia Benson. Mom, this is Shawn Connors, my partner." Parker smiled putting her arm around Shawn's waist.

"Woah, wait. Mom?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, this is my mom." Parker smiled. "Where's Charlie?"

Shawn looked at her. "Hold on a minute. Your mother is one of the best detectives of New York?"

"Yes, now where is Charlie.?" Parker asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Okay, promise you won't get mad. He tried to give himself a hair cut. Unfortunatly, it didn't really work." Shawn said. He went over to the door and gestured for Charlie to follow.

Charlie came out with his head shaved. "Hey Mommy!" Charlie ran to his mother. Parker picked him up.

"What did you do to my baby?" Parker asked.

Charlie smiled. "Do you like my haircut, Mommy?"

"Uh, yes. Why'd you cut your hair?" Parker asked.

"Shawny said that my hair was getting long." Charlie said.

Parker looked at him. "You are so getting it later."

Olivia laughed. "So, this is Charlie? I've heard so much about you."

Charlie looked over at Olivia and smiled. He looked back at Parker and played with her neclace. "She's pretty."

Parker smiled. "Good, she's my mommy."

Charlie smiled even wider and shot his arms out to Olivia. Olivia took him and smiled. "You are a very handsome little boy."

"Thank you." Charlie smiled. He played with her neclace. "What's this?"

Olivia knew what he was looking at. "Grandpa gave that to me."

"You know your dad too." Shawn said.

"Well, sort of. I know his name, but I haven't met him yet." Parker explained.

"What's his name?" Shawn asked.

Olivia smiled. "Can I say?"

Parker laughed. "Of course you can."

"Elliot Stabler." Olivia smiled.

The look on Shawn's face said it all. He whipped his head from Olivia to Parker. "What? Your parents are the people we're trying to beat for the longest partnership."

Parker laughed. "Apparently. We were actually going to meet him."

"I'll watch Charlie." Shawn smiled.

"Good, we can go now. I'll just tell Cragen we are doing some sight seeing." Olivia said.

An hour later, they were outside of Elliot's house. Olivia suddenly wondered how her daughter got her to do this. "Is this crazy?"

"Kind of, but this whole situation is a little crazy. He deserves to know." Parker smiled.

"I know." Olivia groaned. "Let's go."

They both got out of the car. Olivia knocked on the door. They heard footsteps. Olivia knew those footsteps. The door opened and Elliot stood there in a t-shirt and sweats.

"Holy muscles!" Parker gasped.

Olivia chuckled. "Hey El."

Elliot stood there a moment. "Hey, who's this?"

Olivia looked at Parker and then back at Elliot. "We need to talk about that. It's really important."

"Fine, come on in." Elliot said letting them in. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"Uh, no. We should probably sit down." Olivia said.

All of the sudden, Dickie came downstairs. "Okay Dad, I'm going to the movies. Then, I'm going to Mom's after that. Lizzie is already there." Dickie paused when he saw Olivia. "You finally called her?" Dickie asked his father.

"No, she kind of showed up." Elliot said scratching his head.

"Thank god!" Dickie sighed in relief as he left the house.

Elliot led them into the living room. "As you might have found out, Kathy and I are divorced now."

"Sorry to hear about that." Olivia said. "El, uh, I wasn't totally honest with you over the years."

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked at Parker. "This is Parker Lee Small. She's my daughter."

Elliot's eyes widened. "Parker Small, I've heard of you. You're a detective. If she's your daughter, you had her when you were in high school."

"I know." Olivia said. "Elliot, did you ever go to a party for a football game without Kathy?"

"Uh, yeah. A couple of times, I got wasted at a few of them." Elliot said.

"I'm going to let you guys talk. I'll just go look at a wall or something." Parker said leaving the room.

Olivia laughed and shook her head. "Do you remember anything from those parties?"

"Uh, only that I slept with somebody for the first time at one of them. I barely remember the night. I doubt she does either. We were both pretty drunk." Elliot said rubbing his chin.

"El, that girl was me. Parker is your daughter also. We ran her blood throught the system. I didn't know she was yours, I swear. I would've told you. I just didn't know." Olivia whispered.

Elliot was silent a moment. He got up and Olivia thought he was leaving the room. She felt her body shift. Elliot sat next to her. "You and I have a daughter together."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself at first." Olivia said. She turned to him. "I was your first?"

Elliot smiled. "Yeah, I guess you were. Imagine if we would've remembered that night."

"Oh god, that would've been an awkward first day." Olivia laughed.

"Well, the way things with Kathy went. I think my parents would've made me propose." Elliot smiled.

"Why are you smiling when you say that?" Olivia asked.

"Well, we've been undercover as husband and wife so many times. What if it was real? I've always kind of wondered what you would throw at me when I pissed you off." Elliot laughed.

Olivia laughed with him. "Probably, the remote. We should probably call her back in here."

"Yeah, probably. I'd like to know my daughter." Elliot smiled.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

Parker walked into the living room slowly. "Hey."

"I told you she has Stabler eyes." Olivia smiled.

"I can see that." Elliot smiled. "Well, why don't we kind of start off with the easy questions? Where did you grow up?"

Parker sat down in the chair across from them. "Denver, Colorado."

"Okay, how long have you been a detective?" Elliot asked.

"Eight years total. My partner and I have been partners for six years." Parker smiled. "He wants to break your guys' record."

"Why don't you tell him about Charlie?" Olivia smiled.

Parker beamed and pulled out her phone. "This is Charlie." She said handing him her phone. "He's my son. I had him when I was sixteen. Um,... his father... he pasted away a few weeks after I found out I was pregnant. He was in a car accident that also killed both of my adoptive parents."

"Wow." Elliot breathed as he looked at the picture of Charlie. "He's a beautiful boy."

"Thanks." Parker smiled. "He's put up with a lot. Me going through college. He put up with my crazy ex- husband. He loves my boyfriend now though."

"It sounds like you've had to put up with a lot. Raising a son on your own can't be easy. Divorce isn't all that peachy either." Elliot mumbled and looked up at his daughter. "God, you are your mother."

"What?!" Olivia laughed. Parker smiled and put her face in her hands.

"Well, she puts up with a lot of crap. Plus, she had a child in high school, like you. Also, she looks just like you." Elliot smiled.

"Okay, now I have a question." Parker asked. Elliot and Olivia looked at her. "Um, I would totally understand if you didn't want to answer, but... you guys seem really close. Did you ever... like... date? You guys just look like you were closer than just partners... or friends."

Elliot looked at Olivia. Olivia looked at Elliot. "We never dated, but... we had our moments." Olivia said not taking her eyes off of Elliot.

"We did have the night you were conceived." Elliot said when Olivia looked away from the intense gaze. "I think I should probably make up for it. So, what do you say Liv?" Elliot asked turning to her. She looked at him wide eyed. "How about I take you out on a proper date. Nothing is stopping us now."

Olivia couldn't help the smile that came across her face. "I'd like that."

Parker smiled and silently clapped her hands together. "I have to go call Shawn."

"Well, we should probaby head back to work anyway." Olivia said as they all stood up.

Elliot walked them to the door. He gave Parker a hug before she bounded down the steps to the car. Olivia stood next to him and he looked at her. "She's ours."

"I know. You have no idea how hard it was to give her up." Olivia said. "But, I have her now."

Olivia turned to him. He kissed her softly and wrapped his arm around her waist when his forehead landed on hers. "We can talk about that on our date. I want to know everything. Plus, going on a date with you is something I've wanted for a long time."

Olivia smiled. "Bye El. I'll call you."

"Oh, I know that line. You better call. See ya later babe." Elliot smiled.

Olivia chuckled. "See ya later... babe." She walked down the steps towards the car where her daughter was. Olivia got into the car and started it.

"Are you blushing?" Parker asked.

Olivia smiled. "You are a nosey girl, aren't you?"

"Only when it comes to my parents, who, by the way, are going out on a date." Parker smiled. "You two never dated before?"

"We were partners. It went against IAB. We were already too close, as some people would say." Olivia said pulling onto the road. She watched Elliot wave and go into his house through the rearview mirror. "I thought about it though."

"I bet. He's like fifty and he's got the muscles of a twenty year old. I can't believe I'm saying this about my dad, but.. damn! You have really good taste." Parker smirked.

"Oh god!" Olivia laughed. "My daughter is BOY CRAZED!"

"Is that a bad thing really?" Parker asked smiling.

"I'm not even sure myself." Olivia laughed. "Okay, I have some questions for you."

"Shoot." Parker said.

"Okay, favorite ice cream?" Olivia asked.

"Anything with chocolate?" Parker said without hestitation.

Olivia chuckled. "Okay. Good to know. Favorite movie?"

"Hmmm,... this is hard." Parker laughed. "Probably, _RED_. The one with Bruce Willis."

"Mmmm, I haven't seen that one. I like the _Lion King 2_." Olivia smirked.

Parker smiled. "I like that one too. I thought it was just me. According to Shawn, and sadly Charlie, you can only watch it so many times before it gets old. I just don't understand that. It's like the same thing with _Mama Mia_. I love the movie."

"I do too. We are going to have so much fun on Friday nights." Olivia smiled. "I do Friday movie nights at my house."

"I do that with Charlie. Usually, he ends up asleep ten minutes into the movie so I watch what I want." Parker smiled. "I am so your daughter."

"Oh, I know." Olivia smiled.

"Hey, is Dickie Stabler my brother?" Parker asked.

Olivia paused. "Uh, yeah I guess he is. How did you know him?"

"I met him one time on a field trip I had to the capital. He was in my group. We've been friends ever since. He's actually Charlie's godfather." Parker said. "It's a small world after all." Parker sang.

Olivia laughed and joined her. They soon arrived at the station. They were greeted by Cragen with a paper. "Hey, Small. I forgot to have you fill these out. We need to know who we can contact if anything happens to you."

Parker smiled. "Okay, I'll fill it out right now." She took the paper from Cragen and put down Olivia's, Elliot's, and Shawn's information in the correct areas. She gave it back to Cragen a moment later. "There you go."

Cragen was about to go back into his office until he read who her parents were. He turned around and walked back to Parker and Olivia. "Please tell me this is true."

Parker laughed as Olivia's jaw dropped. "Yes, it's true. DNA proves it." Parker smiled when Don hugged her. "I guess this is good news. Hey, can I have that form back for a second?"

Cragen furrowed his eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Parker took it back and went over to a computer. After a couple of minutes, she came back after scribbling something on the paper. "Sorry, apparently I've had a different last name my entire life. My name is actually Parker Lee Benson."

Olivia's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, they never changed my name. Now I have to get used to writing Benson." Parker smiled.

"What? Benson?" Fin asked walking up with Munch. Nick and Amanda soon joined.

Olivia smiled and put her arm around Parker. "Uh, yeah. I never told you guys, but in high school, I had a baby. I named her Parker Lee Benson... this is her."

Parker waved smiling. "She hasn't told you everything. Cragen look at the father."

Cragen looked down at the paper again. His eyes widened. "Wow!"

"Cap, I didn't know." Olivia started but was cut off by his raising hand.

"Oh, Olivia. I just have one thing to say." Cragen said. He stepped into her space. Olivia moved Parker behind her protectively. "It's about fricken time."

"What?!" Olivia asked. "Am I missing something?"

"I think they saw what I just did when we met him." Parker snickered. Olivia whipped around and put her arms around her daughter. Parker was now trapped in her mother's arms as she faced the squad. "Unproffessional Mom!"

"Who's the father?" Amanda asked.

"Do you guys talk about me all the time?" Elliot asked walking into the squadroom.

Everybody's jaw fell open. They all stood frozen. "Hey El." Olivia smiled.

Elliot kissed her and put his arm around her while she still held Parker. "Hey."

A little squealling noise left Fin's throat as he stood frozen. The files Nick held were now on the floor. Amanda's hand was over her mouth. Munch fell backwards onto the floor in his frozen state. His legs flailed up when he hit the floor. Cragen kept blinking to make sure he wasn't imagining this. Parker was now trying to get out of her mother and father's grip around her.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Elliot asked turning to them all.

"We need to find the spaceship. I'm telling you. There's not just black helicopters." Munch said from the floor.

**Please review! You guys are so great and I love you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

"I win!" Parker smiled slapping her cards down on the coffee table. She laughed as Elliot threw his cards on the table in defeat.

"How do you win every time?!" Elliot asked.

Olivia laughed. "She probably wins because you give her all the good cards. You're setting her up."

"Thank you Daddy." Parker smiled sweetly and shuffled the cards.

Elliot just smiled and shook his head. Just then, Dickie came in. "Hey Dad, hey Liv, hey... Parker?"

"Hey Dickie. You didn't even say hi to me this morning." Parker smirked dealing out the cards. "Are you in?"

"Are you playing Euchre?" Dickie asked smiling.

Parker smiled. "What else what would we be playing? C'mon, we can team up. Mom and Dad vs. us."

"Wait, Olivia's your mom and my dad is your dad?" Dickie asked.

"Yeah, imagine that. We're brother and sister." Parker smiled.

Dickie broke out in a grin. He hugged Elliot. "Even though I'm mad at you for cheating on Mom, I'm so happy you made the best sister ever." He then hugged Olivia. "You're too nice to be mad at. Plus, it's about time you and Dad got together." Dickie sat down across from Parker.

Olivia and Elliot sat there shocked looking at one another. "What just happened?" Olivia asked.

"I have no idea. Let's not question it. I'm afraid if we do something is going to shift in the universe, and this," Elliot said gesturing to them. "will all go away. I'm happier than Willy Wonka from the chocolate factory right now."

Olivia laughed. "Okay, we won't question it."

"Okay, I handed out cards this time. So, now Dad can't be blamed for my mad skills." Parker smirked.

Olivia raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Elliot, she's got your ego."

"Well, then I'd say that's pretty good." Elliot smiled and high fived Parker. "At least I know she won't put up with any crap."

"You don't have to tell me. One time, I tried waking her up. I startled her and she punched my face." Dickie shuddered.

"I warned you not to get to close." Parker smirked.

Their game soon ended with Parker and Dickie beating them by a land slide. After cleaning up, Dickie suggested a movie. Just then, Charlie came downstairs rubbing his eyes. "I heard movie."

Parker laughed. "Yes, but you need to go to sleep. I thought you went to bed with Shawn."

"He snores." Charlie said. His eyes widened and he smiled as he saw Dickie. "Dickie!" He yelled pouncing onto Dickie who was on a bean bag.

"Hey buddy. How's my favorite god son?" Dickie asked.

Charlie let out a sigh and said. "I'm tired."

"C'mon, he can just stay down here and sleep. I'm sure the movie is less annoying than Shawn's snoring." Dickie smirked.

"I heard that." Shawn said rubbing his eyes and yawning as he sat down next to Parker in the other bean bag chair. "So, what movie are we watching?"

Olivia chuckled. "We're watching the movie _The Proposal_."

"Yes, I love this movie." Shawn said.

Parker kissed his cheek. "You'll be asleep in the first ten minutes of the movie."

"Well... what can I say?" Shawn shrugged and kissed Parker's temple. "Charlie if you stay down here you need to go to sleep."

"Yeah yeah." Charlie said waving his hand in the air. He stared at the screen.

"Charlie." Parker said sternly.

"Yes Mommy." Charlie said climbing into her lap and cuddling into her. He closed his eyes.

"He is such a Momma's boy." Shawn and Dickie said at the same time. They turned to each other a high fived.

"That's not a bad thing. Plus, I think he's going to be Grandma or Grandpa's boy soon." Parker smiled looking at her parents. Elliot had his feet on the coffee table with his arm draped over Olivia's shoulder. She was cuddled into his side with her feet tucked beside her.

"Ooooh, everybody shut up, the movie is on!" Dickie said.

"Hey, little ears in the room." Parker whispered covering her son's ears.

"Sorry." Dickie said before turning back to the TV.

Throughout the movie, Elliot rubbed Olivia's arm and kissed her temple. Olivia cuddled further and further into him while rubbing his chest. When the movie ended, they both looked around. Everbody was asleep.

"It's eleven already. I should probably get them up and go." Olivia whispered sitting up.

Elliot grabbed her wrist gently. "You don't have to do that. They look comfortable. Just stay here tonight."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose." Olivia asked.

"Olivia, I am sure. You are not imposing. You are sleeping over at your boyfriend's house and he will not get you pregnant." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia laughed quietly. "You did give me the best gift in the world when you did though. Also, nothing happens on the first date."

"I would not expect anything. As long as you're there, I will be content. Plus, with you, I'd wait forever." Elliot smiled kissing her.

"Well, we don't need to wait that long. Plus, we kind of blew the whole waiting thing. I think our daughter kind of proves that." Olivia smirked. "I'll let you know when we're ready. Since you are the longest relationship I've ever had with a man and I trust you with my life, I don't think it'll be that long."

"Okay, I guess we better get to bed. You have work tomorrow with Parker. I get to watch our grandson." Elliot smiled getting up.

Olivia smiled and got up. She covered Dickie, Parker, Charlie, and Shawn with a few blankets while Elliot turned out the lights. Elliot took her hand and they headed upstairs. When they reached his room, Elliot grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "I'm guessing you don't want to wear your work clothes to bed."

"Yeah, I really don't." Olivia smirked taking them and going to the bathroom. Elliot changed into a different pair of sweat pants. Olivia walked out just as Elliot was putting his clothes away. Elliot stared at her in his clothes. "What?" Olivia asked smiling.

"You look way better in my clothes than I do." Elliot said staring at her.

Olivia smiled as a strand of hair fell in front of her face. "Thank you." Olivia crawled into the bed and turned off the lamp on her side of the bed.

Elliot went over a crawled into the bed beside her. He laid on his side so he was facing her. "What are you thinking about? Because, this seems oddly framiliar."

"That's what I was thinking." Olivia said. "Do you mind if I do something?"

"Does it involve you leaving?" Elliot asked.

"No..." Olivia said.

Elliot exhaled in relief. "Go ahead."

Olivia scooted towards Elliot and cupped his face in her hand. She leaned in and kissed him. Both of them flashed back to the night everything happened. They remembered everything they did, said, and felt. After a moment, Olivia pulled back.

"I remember." Olivia whispered. "You said you loved me."

"And you said it back." Elliot breathed. "You have a tattoo."

Olivia smirked. "Out of everything that happened, you talk about that first."

"Well, I forgot." Elliot chuckled. "Do you still feel the same way?"

Olivia hesitated. "Do you?"

Elliot looked into her eyes and intertwined their fingers. "I... love... you." He said between kisses.

"I love you too." Olivia smiled kissing him on the lips again. "Okay, I need to stop that."

"Why?" Elliot asked confused.

Olivia chuckled. "If I keep going, we won't be asleep for a while. Like you said, I have work."

"Okay." Elliot chuckled, but then got serious. "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Olivia asked.

"Promise me that I get to hold you tonight and in the morning we will still be in love and happy and not knocked up." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled. "I promise that you can hold me tonight and in the morning we will still be in love and happy and not knocked up. Honestly, if that happened again, I don't think I could take it. I'd miss you too much."

Elliot smiled and kissed her forehead before pulling her to his chest. Olivia sighed in content. "Love you Liv."

"Love you too, El." Olivia smiled drifting off.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! You guys are the best!**

Olivia woke up the next morning still in Elliot's embrace. She chuckled when his breath came into contact with her head, making her hair fall into her face. "Elliot, we should probably get up."

"Uh, ten more mintues." Elliot grumbled pulling her tighter to him. "I'm sure Cragen will understand."

"Elliot." Olivia said sternly trying to escape his grasp. "I have to get our daughter up so we can go to work."

"She's over twenty. She knows how to get herself ready." Elliot said laying halfway onto Olivia. Olivia laughed and pinched his arm. He jumped a little, but didn't let go. "You have to try better than that."

"MOM! Get your butt out of bed!" Parker yelled up the stairs.

"See! I need to get up." Olivia smiled.

"Just call in sick." Elliot suggested. He pulled the covers tighter around them and wrapped himself around Olivia.

"Parker! Your father won't let me up." Olivia called back.

Pretty soon, Parker was in the doorway trying not to laugh. "You guys are so weird." She said as she walked over to the bed. She smirked as she found Elliot's foot. She ran her finger up the middle of it.

Elliot kicked his foot at the air. "Don't." He grumbled. Parker did it again and laughed as Elliot's foot spasped out. "You are so going to get it." Elliot let go of Olivia and pulled Parker onto the bed.

"Dad!" Parker laughed as he started tickling her. "I have to go to work."

"El, seriously, we need to go." Olivia chuckled helping her daughter escape Elliot.

Elliot pulled Parker back to him and cradled her as if she was a baby. Parker laughed at him. "Why can't we just have a Daddy and Daughter day?"

"Uh, your daughter is a detective and has to catch the bad guys." Parker chuckled. "Mom, help me."

Olivia laughed as she helped Parker out of her father's grasp. "We will come home after work."

Elliot smiled. "You just said home."

Olivia smiled back at the realization. "I did. Maybe, it's because I always end up back with you every single time."

"Awww!" Parker smiled.

Olivia laughed and dragged her out of the room "Bye El."

"Bye Liv." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia and Parker walked into the presinct. Shawn decided to stay at Elliot's with Charlie. Cragen came over to them. "Benson... Benson, we have an undercover job for you two."

"What is it?" Parker asked taking off her jacket.

"Well, Mr. Thomas attacked another girl. We need you two to go undercover as a mother and daughter so that when you argue, he will feel the need to rescue Parker. We will have a wire on her. Also, since he usually goes for high school students, we need to get Parker down to wardrobe to get you ready. Olivia you will be playing a rich housewife." Cragen said handing them their files.

"Oh great, another housewife." Olivia grumbled. "I just get to add a hormonal teenager to the mix.

Parker smirked. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

Olivia and Parker walked into the small clothing store where Mr. Thomas was at. Olivia thought this would be fun. That was until she saw what Parker was wearing.

Parker was wearing bright blue strappy heels. They had to be at least four inches tall. She had a pair of extremely short denim shorts. She had a black, lace halter tang top. Her hair was down. She had a purse clung on her shoulder and a phone planted in her hand.

Olivia just wanted to call Elliot and tell him to pick her up and lock her in her room. She never felt more like a mother. Olivia had a white dress that went just above the knees. She had a white hand bag and black sunglasses. Her hair was curled and down. She had the same shoes as Parker only in white.

"Guys, he's in the leather department." Cragen said through the ear piece.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "That's great."

"You wouldn't believe how much fun I'm having with this." Parker smirked leading Olivia there. Parker looked at a leather jacket. There were holes in the sleeves which Olivia didn't understand at all.

"You are not getting that." Olivia said putting the jacket back.

Parker stuck out her tongue. "It's cute. Have a little style."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I really don't care. If you get a jacket, it's going to be in one piece."

"Technically, it's still in one piece. There's just holes in it." Parker smirked.

"Don't be Ms. Smartypants." Olivia scolded playfully.

Parker rolled her eyes and scoffed, playing her part. She walked away from Olivia and towards Mr. Thomas. Olivia watched as he looked around the room and then walked up to Parker.

"Hello, can I help you?" He asked.

"Uh, no. I just needed to get away from my mother." Parker said looking at a purse.

He smiled. "I know what you mean. I work with my father and he tells me what to do all the time."

"They just don't get that I'm already grown up. I make my own decisions everyday without them." Parker ranted.

"I get it. They just don't get what we have to deal with everyday. Life is so much more different now than when they were young." He said.

Olivia scoffed. _**Were**__ young! I'm still younger than you buddy._

"See, you do get it." Parker smiled holding out her hand. "I'm Parker."

"I'm Jason Thomas." He smiled shaking her hand. He stepped closer to her and put a hand on her back. "That's a nice purse."

Parker felt his hand travel south. Olivia was slowly making her way over to them. Jason took the leap of faith and put his hand on Parker's ass. Parker stepped to the side. "Woah, Jason. You seem like a really nice guy, but-"

"Come with me and no one gets hurt." Jason said pointing a gun at her.

"It doesn't work that way." Olivia said pointing her own gun at Jason.

Parker smirked. "Jason Thomas, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**

"Oh, it feels good to be back in regular clothes." Parker smiled walking towards Olivia.

Olivia smirked. "I happened to like my outfit. Cragen let me keep it."

"I know. I saw it in the car. You should wear it on a date with Dad. Show him what he missed the past, let's see, two decades." Parker smiled. "You ready to go in?"

"Yep. Are you?" Olivia asked walking towards the interrogation room.

"Oh, I was born ready!" Parker smiled opening the door and walking in with Olivia behind her.

"Mr. Thomas, you have been a very busy boy." Olivia said closing the door.

Mr. Thomas smirked. "No busier than usual. I help people escape horrible parents."

"You kidnap girls, rape them, and leave them in Central Park to be found. This last time, you messed up. You left your DNA." Parker said leaning against the wall.

"I save girls." Mr. Thomas said sternly. "Like you, I thought you had a horrible mother. I was trying to help you."

"And you grabbing my ass was helping me how?" Parker asked raising her eyebrows.

"Hey, you just happened to move backwards at the wrong moment." Mr. Thomas said innocently.

Olivia scoffed. "What happened to the other girls? Did they just happen to fall on you at the wrong moment?"

Mr. Thomas smirked. "You have nothing on me." He took a drink of water and put down his glass.

"Are you done?" Parker asked.

"In fact, I am." Mr. Thomas smiled handing her his glass.

Parker took it and walked out with it. "I think this should suffice for comparison. I will accept my praises after we nail this guy."

Fin took the glass grinning. "You really are Stabler's daughter. You have his ego."

"I've heard." Parker chuckled. She walked back into the interrogation room and walked over to Olivia.

Mr. Thomas looked at them suspicously. "You two look like you could be mother and daughter."

Olivia didn't look up from the file. "That's good. She is my daughter. You messed with the wrong Momma, Mr. Thomas."

Parker smirked. "See, once we run the DNA, you just gave us on your glass of water, against the DNA found at the crime scene, you will be facing serious charges."

Mr. Thomas stared at Parker. His eyes were bulging out of his head. His eyebrow started twitching. "You can't do that."

"Yes, she actually can. You handed her your glass. She could do whatever she wanted to do with it. Putting nails in your coffin is what she decided to do." Olivia said closing the file.

There was a tap on the window. Munch opened the door. "Cap wants you guys."

"Okay." Parker said. She walked out with Olivia behind her.

"What does Cap want?" Olivia asked.

Munch smirked. "He wants to know why you won't call back your boyfriend."

Olivia's jaw dropped. Parker burst out laughing. "He called once."

"He still wants to know why you won't call him back." Munch said.

"He is not. You are!" Olivia yelled.

Munch looked at her over his sunglasses. "Well, does it matter? Call your boyfriend Liv."

Olivia shook her head and went to her desk. She smiled as she heard Parker making fun of Munch. They started having a war of who could come up with the best burn. Olivia dialed Elliot's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smiled. "Hey El."

"Hey, how's it going?" Elliot asked.

"Good, uh I saw you called earlier. What's up?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I was just going to tell you that when you get off of work get ready. I made reservations at eight and Cragen said you are going no matter what." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia laughed. "Where exactly are we going?"

"I'm not for sure. I suddenly forgot. Maybe I'll remember when I come to pick you up." Elliot said feigning memory loss.

"Elliot Stabler-" Olivia started but was cut off.

"That's me. I'll call you later babe. I love you." Elliot smiled and hung up before she could ask him more questions.

Olivia let her jaw drop as she hung up the phone. She turned to see Parker smiling at her. "You know don't you?"

"I don't know." Parker smiled shrugging. "I might remember suddenly after the date. We will know later."

Olivia smiled shaking her head. "You are so your father."

"I bet you love that." Parker smirked wagging her finger. She sat down on Fin's desk.

"I will bet you twenty that she won't admit it." Fin smiled waving a twenty in Parker's face.

Parker scoffed. "Oh please, she would never say that she loved it."

"Loved what?" John asked sitting at his desk. He was slightly smirking and looking over his glasses.

"EW! John!" Parker gagged.

Fin scrunched up his face. "Dude, get rid of your dirty mind around Parker. Olivia is her mother."

"Don't say that." Olivia whined. "He needs to get rid of the dirty mind completely."

"Mason!" Parker breathed standing up.

Olivia turned to see a well built man in his late twenties. He had jet black hair and bright green eyes. He had on a white t-shirt, jeans, and a black leather jacket. He took a few steps towards Parker. "Parker, can I talk to you alone?" He said.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Parker asked ignoring the question.

Mason shrugged. "I heard you were in town. I thought maybe we could get a coffee."

"Mason, not this again." Parker groaned.

"Can you blame me?" Mason asked getting irritated. "Do you think I like having a failed marriage?"

"Do you think I like it either? Look, we tried to make our marriage work, but it didn't. I've moved on." Parker said.

"Damn!" John and Fin said at the same time.

"This was your husband?" Olivia asked. She had to admit, her daughter knew how to look for men. This guy looked like he could be a model.

"He's my ex-husband. Meet Mason Kent. Mason meet Olivia Benson, my mother." Parker said gesturing to Olivia.

"You met your mom?" Mason asked. He shook Olivia's hand and smiled. "I can see where you got your looks."

Olivia gave him a small smile. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. Where's Charlie?" Mason asked looking around.

"Charlie is with Shawn at my dad's house." Parker said rubbing her forehead with her knuckle.

"You met your father also. What else don't I know?" Mason asked smiling slightly.

Parker smirked. "I'm seeing someone."

The smile on Mason's face vanished. The nerve in his forehead popped out a bit. Parker just smiled smugly at him. "You're seeing someone. Who?"

Parker smiled wider. "Shawn, my partner."

"What?!" Mason spat. "I told you he's the one that split us up."

"Oh please, Mason you blamed him for all of our problems. Our relationship was based on physical attraction." Parker said.

"A lot of physical attraction." Mason mumbled smirking.

"Okay, but that's not what you base a relationship on. If you and I had more interests than just that _one_ thing, we might have lasted longer. You and I are not meant to be a couple. It happens." Parker said softly.

Mason nodded slightly. "We did have a good run."

Parker smiled lightly. "Yeah, we did. I just... I want what my parents have. They fell in love with each other without even dating. I want that. We both deserve that."

"You're right. You always were." Mason said looking at her. He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, bye Mason." Parker said quietly rubbing his chest.

He smiled at her and walked away. Parker took in a breath and turned to see a stunned Olivia. "What's wrong with you?"

"How did you meet that guy? He looks like the guy that modeled Calvin Klein." Olivia asked.

Parker smirked. "Well, that's probably because he did when we were married. I met him when my best friend and I went out drinking one night. We dated for about six months before we got married. It was stupid."

"Damn!" Munch and Fin said again.

Parker laughed. "Do you guys have a little crush on my ex-husband?"

"His muscles were showing through his leather jacket. How does he do that?" Munch asked.

Parker smirked. "He likes to hold himself up a lot."

"So pull ups?" Fin asked.

Parker smiled. "Something like that. I'd say more along the lines of push ups, just depends on what you like."

"Munch, you gave my daughter your dirty mind." Olivia said slapping the back of his head.

"Hey, your boyfriend also has a dirty mind. She's a Staber slash Benson. Parker is going to love it here." Munch said rubbing his hands together.

**Please review! You guys have no idea how much they are loved!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review! I love you guys!**

Olivia and Parker walked into Olivia's apartment after work. Parker called Shawn while Olivia got ready for her date with Elliot. Parker walked into Olivia's room to find her putting on her earrings. "Shawn said that they'll be here in about ten minutes."

"Okay, I'm almost ready." Olivia smiled. "How do I look?" She asked turning to look at Parker.

"I think Dad is going to take you home tonight." Parker smirked. She ducked when Olivia threw her hair brush at her. "Hey, you asked."

Olivia smiled and exhaled sharply. "I didn't mean it that way. But... thank you."

Parker chuckled. "You're welcome." She looked down at her feet. "So, I'm sorry about Mason today. I forgot he lived in the city."

"It's fine." Olivia said walking over to Parker. "You have really good taste in men."

Parker smiled. "Thanks. We just couldn't hold onto our marriage. We went through a lot."

"Yeah, divorce is a lot to handle." Olivia said rubbing Parker's arm.

Parker took in a deep breath and looked up at her mother. She had tears in her eyes. "It was way more than that."

Olivia suddenly got worried. "Parker, what's going on? What happened with you two?"

Parker let out a shakey breath and turned to sit on the couch. She tied her hair up into a messy bun and wrapped her arms around her torso. "Uh, Mason and I wanted a baby. We planned it all out. I turned up pregnant two months later. Six months later, I ended up breaking a rib because the baby was so big. The doctors said it was nothing major. A few weeks later,... the baby kicked the rib. The rib pinched the umbilical cord."

"Oh Parker." Olivia said tearing up herself. She sat down on the couch and put a hand on Parker's knee.

"She was without air for ten minutes." Parker whispered.

Olivia let her jaw drop. "You were having a girl."

Parker looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, her name was going to be Katrina."

Olivia smiled lightly at the name and hugged her daughter. "That's beautiful. I wish I would've been there for you."

"You're here now." Parker said hugging her mother. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too, Parker. So much, you have no idea." Olivia said rubbing Parker's back. "I have an idea. Tomorrow is Saturday. How about you, your father, and I spend the day doing something. I have some things from when you were a baby that nobody has really seen."

Parker smiled at her mother. "Okay." She chuckled. "You need to fix your make up."

Olivia laughed. "I guess. You do too."

"Eh, I'm not going anywhere. Shawn and I are just watching movies with Charlie." Parker smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to go fix my make up." Olivia said before kissing Parker's head and getting up.

Parker went into the bathroom and washed her face. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." She said to Olivia. Parker walked to the door and opened it to find Elliot, Shawn, and Charlie. "Hey guys!"

"Mommy!" Charlie yelled reaching for Parker.

Parker took him from Shawn as they came in. "Hey baby. I missed you. Were you good for Grandpa and Shawn?"

"He beat us at Candy Land." Elliot said kissing Parker's head. "How was your day?"

"Uh, you know, did paperwork, teased Munch, got felt up by a perp, talked to my ex husband. The usual." Parker said.

"You got felt up by a perp!?" Elliot asked.

"Mason showed up... and that?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, Mom and I went undercover. Mason showed up asking to go out for coffee. We got a statement and I said no." Parker said going into the kitchen.

Olivia came out then. "I did not care for your outfit that you picked for our undercover mission."

"You're wearing yours." Parker smirked grabbing a glass of water.

"I didn't get groped by a rapist." Olivia countered going over to Elliot and kissing his cheek.

Elliot stared at her. "You look beautiful. Now, who is this guy?"

"You can't kill him, El." Olivia chuckled dragging him to the front door.

"I just want to have a very long talk with him." Elliot said as Olivia opened the door.

Olivia laughed. "Night guys."

"Night." Shawn and Parker smiled.

Elliot and Olivia left. Shawn looked at Parker. "You told her about Katrina didn't you?"

Parker nodded and whispered. "Yeah."

Shawn hugged her and held her to him. "I should have been here."

"No, I needed to tell here on my own." Parker said smiling slightly. "Do you mind watching Charlie again tomorrow? My mom invited me to go out with her tomorrow with my dad."

"I don't mind. You just met your parents. By the way, your dad is awesome! He's got the best man cave ever. He's got a basketball hoop in the room." Shawn smiled.

Parker chuckled. "I think you fell in love with my dad's house."

Meanwhile, Elliot and Olivia were walking into the resturant that Elliot reserved for that night. "El, this is really nice."

Elliot smiled and kissed her cheek. "Well, you deserve much more."

They were lead to a table in back. Elliot pulled out Olivia's chair and pushed it in when she sat down. "I think I could get used to this." Olivia smirked as Elliot sat down.

Elliot smiled at her. "Good, this is how I'm going to treat you, you know that right?"

"I do now." Olivia smiled before drinking her water. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Uh, are you asking me out on another date, Liv?" Elliot asked smiling.

Olivia laughed. "No, Parker and I are hanging out tomorrow. Would you like to join us?"

"I would love to." Elliot smiled. "So, what is the story? What happened after the night we did the dance with no pants? Sorry, I've been watching a lot of Big Bang Theory."

Olivia chuckled. "Well, the next two weeks, I tried to remember what happened that night. When I found out I was pregnant, I had a pretty good idea. Uh, the next nine months weren't that bad. I have no idea how my mother didn't notice, even if she was drunk. I hadn't found anyone that I really trusted to take care of my daughter. She was born. I loved her more than anything. I actually got somebody to watch her while I went to school."

Olivia paused and started running her finger along the rim of her glass. "I kept Parker for a month before I found someone that looked trustworthy. A few weeks later, I gave her to the Smalls. I visited every now and then. They moved to Denver a year later. I had never seen my daughter again until this past Monday. She had grown up. She was a mother. I took more pictures than I could count of Parker. I still have baby clothes and a video tape of the day she was born."

Elliot watched as Olivia's eyes watered. "Hey, you did what was best for her. Look at her, she's a great girl. It's only been five days, but I love her the same way I love my other kids. To give up your child, Liv, I wish I would've been there. Even though it was hard, I'm proud of you. You put our daughter's safty ahead of your happiness."

Olivia looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "I need to stop crying tonight."

"Why have you been crying?" Elliot asked taking her hand.

"Uh, I think Parker should tell you. It's a sad story and I really don't want my make up to be screwed up." Olivia chuckled.

"You look beautiful without it." Elliot smiled.

Olivia blushed. "You really are Mr. Charmer."

Elliot chuckled. "You haven't seen anything yet. By the way, what are your thoughts on Shawn?"

"Uh, I think he's a very good detective. He treats our daughter very well even with all of her baggage." Olivia said.

"I like him. He likes basketball, football, and baseball. He loves our daughter very much. Plus, Charlie adores him." Elliot smiled.

The waitress came up to them then. "Hello, I'll be your server tonight. My name is Gloria. What can I get for you tonight?"

"Uh, we would like a bottle of your finest wine." Elliot smiled at Olivia.

Olivia smirked at him. She took a menu that the waitress gave to them and watched her walk away. "Finest wine?"

"What? I would like to treat my lady." Elliot smirked back.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "I'm your lady?"

"Are you not?" Elliot asked.

"No, I am. Just checking." Olivia smiled.

After dinner, Gloria walked over to them with their bill. "I hope you guys enjoyed your meal."

"We did, thank you." Elliot said taking the bill.

"Elliot, let me pay for my half at least." Olivia said reaching for the bill.

Elliot pulled it away from her. "No, the least I can do for you is pay this bill. You gave birth to our daughter."

"Ah, are you guys celebrating an anniversay or something?" Gloria asked.

Olivia smirked. "Uh, no. This is actually our first date."

"It's a very long and complicated story." Elliot chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure everybody has their own crazy story." Gloria smiled. "My friend, Parker, she is the sweetest person ever. She had a baby in high school. The father died before the baby was born along with her parents."

"You know Parker Benson?" Olivia asked.

"Uh, I know Parker Small." Gloria smiled.

"It's the same person." Olivia said. "I'm Parker's birth mother. This is her father." Olivia smiled gesturing to Elliot.

"Oh, isn't this cool. How is Parker doing? I heard she's a detective over in Denver." Gloria asked.

"She's doing great. This week, she's working with me out here to see if she likes it. If she does, her partner and her are coming to work out here." Olivia said.

Gloria smiled. "Well, that's really nice. I'm glad she found you guys. Her adoptive parents were nightmares."

"Well, we're glad we found her too. It was nice meeting you." Elliot smiled handing her the bill.

"It was nice meeting you too. Have a nice night." She said as she walked away.

"Well, that was kind of cool. We met one of Parker's friends." Olivia smiled.

"They weren't friends." Elliot smirked. "Shawn told me about her. Apparently, Gloria wanted all of the boys Parker had. Shawn said that she actually tried tearing apart her marriage."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Oh my god! I think my daughter has a stalker."

Elliot chuckled. "She probably does somewhere out there."

"Have you seen Parker's ex-husband?" Olivia asked taking out her phone. Elliot shook his head. Olivia handed him her phone. "Munch and Fin took pictures while he was in the squadroom."

Elliot looked at the photo of Mason. "Isn't he the model for Calvin Klein?"

"He used to be. I guess around the time they were married." Olivia said.

"Wow! Did you photoshop this or does he really look like that?" Elliot asked.

"He really looks like that." Olivia smiled. "I had to admit. Our daughter has really good taste in men." Elliot looked up at her with a smirk on his face. "What? You're hot too."

"Oh, I know. Why else did our daughter say "Holy muscles!" when I opened the door?" Elliot asked.

"Well, in her defense, you have gotten more muscles since I've last seen you." Olivia smirked. They walked out of the resturant and started towards the car. Olivia cuddled into Elliot's side. "I can't believe I missed out on this for the past twenty some years."

Elliot smiled. "I can't believe I didn't kiss you everyday for our entire partnership. Trust me, I wanted to."

"I probably would've kicked or hit you and then kissed you back." Olivia smirked.

Elliot laughed. "Good to know."

They soon reached Olivia's apartment holding hands. Olivia stood in front of her door and put her hands on Elliot's chest. Elliot put his hands on her hips. "This is how it should've been all those years ago." Olivia said smiling.

"I would've liked that." Elliot smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia smiled. She watched the grin on Elliot's grow. She leaned in and kissed him slowly. She pulled away with the biggest smile on her face. "I love getting to do that now."

"Oh, you're are not the only." Elliot smiled. He kissed her forehead. "I really love this dress by the way."

"Oh, I do too. That's why I wore it. Plus, it's going to have to come off sometime." Olivia said smirking.

Elliot's eyes widened. "Really? Are you sure?"

"El, I'm sure. You're my best friend, the father of my child, and now the person I love. I trust you." Olivia smiled.

"Isn't Parker, Shawn, and Charlie in there?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shook her head. "Parker texted me and said that they went to your house." Elliot smiled and took her inside for their nightly activities.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**

The next morning Elliot woke up to see Olivia happily sleeping, snuggling into his chest. Elliot smiled and nuzzled his nose against her forehead. She moaned softly and snuggled further into him. "Five more minutes..."

Elliot chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead. "Now, why do that when you can look at the one you love?"

Olivia smiled and slowly looked into his eyes. "I don't know anymore." She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot smiled pulling him on top of her. Olivia laughed as she looked down at him. "If I could, I would stay in this bed forever with you."

"Hmmm, I might get hungry or broke." Olivia smiled kissing his chest. "I agree with you though."

Elliot lightly skimmed his hands up Olivia's sides. "I'm really glad I stayed this time."

Olivia grinned. "Me too. We should probably get up. Our daughter is going to be here soon."

"It's only eight." Elliot countered.

"She's a detective. She'll get up when she wants. Plus, she hates sleeping." Olivia said.

Elliot's eyes widened. "She hates sleeping. Who hates sleeping?"

"Apparently, she does." Olivia smiled and kissed him. She got off of him and grabbed her phone. "Hey, she just texted."

"What did she say?" Elliot asked rubbing his eyes.

Olivia smirked. "If you two are decent, I will be over at nine." Elliot chuckled and got up. Olivia laughed when he picked her up. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I decided that we could take a nice long bath before Parker comes." Elliot smirked turning on the water. Olivia was still being held like a suitcase. "Plus, you have a jacuzzi bathtub."

"I've never shared it with anyone before." Olivia smirked as Elliot turned off the water. "This will be a first."

"Well, I am your first." Elliot smirked getting into the tub and pulling Olivia down to sit in between his legs.

Olivia smiled and moaned softly as the warm water encased her. "You are. This is nice." She said as she leaned into Elliot's chest. Her forehead was in the crook of his neck.

"Liv, why did Parker text you to tell me about Katrina?" Elliot asked looking at Olivia's phone.

Olivia took her phone from him and looked at it. "I guess she may not want to talk about it again." She turned to Elliot. "Uh, the reason I had been crying so much last night was because of a story Parker told me."

"When Parker was married to Mason, they got pregnant. When the baby got big, it broke one of Parker's ribs." Olivia started tearing up remembering how her daughter looked telling it. "The doctors said it would be fine, but a few weeks later, the rib pinched the umbilical cord. Katrina, Parker's baby, was without oxygen for ten minutes."

Elliot was tearing up. "Our daughter was going to have a daughter?"

Olivia nodded and whispered. "Yeah. She just told me last night."

"She has been through a lot." Elliot said holding Olivia closer to him.

"She's just like her parents." Olivia said washing Elliot's arm.

A hour later, Elliot and Olivia were watching TV eating cerel. Elliot put his bowl in the sink just as there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." He said. Elliot opened the door to find Parker. "Hey princess."

"Hey Dad." Parker smiled giving him a hug. When he didn't pull back, she knew Olivia told him about Katrina already. "Dad, it was a long time ago. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you."

"I don't blame you." Elliot said pulling back. He kept his hands on her shoulders; he had tears in his eyes. "I'm so proud of you for being so strong. It doesn't matter how long ago it was. She was still your daughter."

Parker started tearing up. "Thanks Dad." Before Elliot knew it, Parker had her arms around his neck and was hugging him. He hugged her back.

Olivia watched from the living room. Parker soon came in and sat down next to her. "Hey baby." She said kissing her head.

"Hey Mom." Parker whispered. She cuddled into her mother's side and looked at the TV. "How did you know this was my favorite show?"

"I didn't. Elliot and I used to watch this all the time, so we turned it here." Olivia smiled.

Elliot sat down next to them and put his arm around Olivia and Parker. "Hey, I think your mother has something to show us."

Olivia smirked. "I do." She got up and walked over to her wall. After she pulled a picture off the wall, she opened a safe.

"Liv, I didn't know you had that." Elliot said pulling Parker closer to him. She was leaning against his side. Her knees where tucked against her chest.

"Well, you didn't know we had a daughter either. Some things where to personal at the time." Olivia smiled as she carried over a box. It was filled to the top with clothes and pictures.

"Holy... you kept all of this?" Parker asked taking out a stack of photos.

Olivia smiled. "You're my daughter. Of course, I kept all of it."

Elliot and Parker looked at the pictures of when she was a baby. Elliot kissed the back of Parker's head. "You were perfect."

Parker smiled and looked up at her dad then over to her mom. "You guys look really happy."

"We are." Elliot smiled looking at Olivia.

"Yeah, we have our daughter and each other." Olivia grinned picking up a blanket. "This was your favorite thing when you were younger. You couldn't sleep without it."

Elliot took the blanket and looked at it. "A blue teddy bear blanket. Oooh, it still smells like you."

Parker laughed. "I doubt that. It's been over twenty years since I've touched it."

"Smell it." Elliot chuckled shoving it in her face. Parker laughed and swatted her father's arm away. "Fine, be stubborn."

Olivia smiled into the box and pulled out a onesie. "Oh Elliot, you'd love this."

Elliot took the onesie after looking at another picture. "Geeze Parker, could you get more hair on that head of yours." He said sarcastically. Olivia smiled remembering Parker's full head of hair when she was born. Elliot looked at the onesie. _Boys fear me _was written in green letters across the pink onesie. "I more than love this one."

Parker read it and laughed. "That's a true statement for some people."

Olivia chuckled. "Good, I don't need every guy chasing after you."

After looking through all of the photos, they put in the video. Olivia turned on the TV and cuddled with Parker and Elliot.

_"Okay, it's running." Olivia's friend, Maggie, said holding the camera. "I can't believe it Olivia. You have a baby. She's so beautiful."_

_"I know." Olivia smiled to the camera. She turned to her daughter laying in the small crib. "Hey baby girl." Olivia picked up Parker. "Maggie is here to see you. Don't listen to her a lot, okay? She's a little crazy."_

_"Hey, I resent that." Maggie sassed making the camera shake._

_Olivia chuckled. "Just point the camera at my daughter okay. This is an important day."_

_Maggie walked closer and pointed the camera at Parker. "I don't know how you're going to give her up. She's so adorable. Have you come up with a name yet?"_

_"Yeah, Parker Lee Benson." Olivia smiled moving the blanket away from Parker's face. Parker yawned and moved her arms. "Hey Parker. I love you so much."_

Just then, the screen went black and Maggie came onto screen._ "Hey Liv, I know you're probably mad that I used part of this tape, but... I know you'll love me for it later."_

_Maggie walked into a room. Olivia was in the delivery room groaning. "Hey Liv, I'm here now."_

_"It's about damn time!" Olivia yelled not looking at her._

_"Okay Olivia, it's time to push, okay?" The doctor asked._

_Olivia nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm ready."_

_"Remember Liv, when this is all done you get to meet your daughter." Maggie said rubbing Olivia's back._

_Olivia took a deep breath. "Push!" The doctor said. Olivia groaned as she pushed. "Breath!" Olivia leaned back into the mattress and breathed._

_"You're doing Liv." Maggie encouraged._

_"Shut up!" Olivia groaned clenching her teeth._

_"Push!" The doctor said again. Olivia pushed again. She let out a sob. "Breath!" Olivia leaned back again, tears falling from her face. "Olivia, you're going to have to push harder, okay sweetie?"_

_"I can't! Can't we just do a c-section or something?" Olivia asked._

_The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry sweetie. You're too far in labor right now. You can do this. PUSH!"_

_Olivia pushed with all of her might. "You're doing it Liv. Here she comes." Maggie smiled as she pointed the camera at Olivia._

_Olivia smiled when she heard a cry. "Congradulations! You have a little baby girl!" The doctor smiled._

_Maggie pointed the camera at little, crying Parker. "Liv, she's beautiful."_

_Olivia wiped her eyes. "Can I hold her?"_

_"Yep, we'll just clean her up quick." A nurse smiled taking Parker from the doctor._

_"Do we have a name?" The doctor asked._

_Olivia looked at him. "Uh, not yet."_

_"Then, we'll just call her baby girl Benson for now." The doctor smiled._

_"Here you go Mommy!" The nurse smiled handing Olivia her baby._

_Olivia smiled widely. "Hey baby girl! I love you so much." There were tears running down Olivia's face._

_"Liv, why are you crying?" Maggie asked._

_Olivia looked up at Maggie and smiled. "I'm just happy."_

At this point, Olivia was crying while cradling Parker.

_"Look Liv, she's opening her eyes." Maggie smiled pointing._

_Olivia looked down at her daughter. _"They're blue." Olivia whispered into Parker's ear. Parker smiled. _"They're blue." Olivia smiled. She gasped when Parker grabbed her finger. Olivia looked up at Maggie and frowned slightly. "Why do you have the camera?"_

_"Oh, uh, I didn't want to leave it in the room." Maggie lied. She walked closer to Olivia and pointed the camera at Parker. "She's going to be a heartbreaker."_

_Olivia laughed and watched her daughter in awe. Parker yawned. "I bet she will be."_

_Maggie chuckled. "She'll probably be stubborn too, just like her mommy."_

_Olivia smiled in shock. "I'm a Mommy!"_

The screen went black again and stayed that way. Olivia was still cradling Parker. Olivia heard a sniffle and turned to see Elliot wiping his eyes. "El, come here."

Elliot smiled slightly and sat as close as he could to Olivia. He put his arms around both her and Parker. "I'm so proud of you." Elliot said kissing Olivia's head. "I love you guys so much."

"I love you guys too." Parker said hugging Olivia. She stuck her head in the crook of Olivia's neck.

Olivia smiled and put her head on Parker's. "I love you guys too. You both made me a Mommy."

Later, Olivia was leaning against the doorframe of her room watching Parker sleep on the couch. Elliot came up behind her and wraped his arm around her waist. "I like watching her too."

Olivia smiled. "It seems like yesterday I was in that delivery room."

"I wish I was there with you." Elliot said. Olivia turned to him. "To do that on your own... I could not be more proud of you. Plus, you look just as beautiful, if not more, than you did back then."

Olivia smiled, blushed, and put her hands in his back pockets. "I love you more than life, but you are so lying."

"I am not. I will take a polygraph." Elliot smirked.

"You and I both know that they are not that accurate. We could fool those with our eyes closed." Olivia chuckled.

"Well, I will take every test in the world. You are a beautiful, sexy woman. I am lucky enough to have your love." Elliot smiled. "I love you, Liv. I'm not going to go anywhere without you with me."

"Even if I get fat and old?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Even if you grow a beard, I will take you everywhere." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia laughed and kissed him. "Okay, I'm positive that won't happen."

Elliot smiled. "Good, you'd look really weird with a beard."

"Thanks." Olivia laughed. "...You do know I don't blame you for leaving. I don't blame you from back in high school or when you left the squad."

"I know you don't, but you should." Elliot said.

"Oh shut up! No she shouldn't." Parker smirked from the couch.

Elliot laughed. "When did you wake up?"

"Uh, like twenty seconds ago. Why were you talking about Mom getting a beard?" Parker asked.

"We were just talking." Olivia chuckled. "I thought you hated sleeping."

"Well, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Charlie wanted water then had a bad dream... at the end of it, Shawn and I just let him sleep with us." Parker smiled rubbing her eyes. "You gotta love the kid."

Elliot smiled and leaned into Olivia. "You gotta love our daughter."

Olivia grinned and turned to Elliot. "Thanks for giving me her."

"Thanks for giving me a second chance... or probably tenth chance and a daughter and rescuing my life too many times to count..." Elliot smiled listing them off on his fingers.

Olivia laughed and kissed him before he could continue. "You're welcome."

"I love you, Liv." Elliot smiled putting his hands in her back pockets.

Olivia did the same thing. "I love you too, El. Always."

**Please review! The End!**


End file.
